


The Incident

by Grace_oliver



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Genre: AIO, Adventures in Odyssey - Freeform, The Other Side of the Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_oliver/pseuds/Grace_oliver
Summary: Wooton narrates the story behind the infamous Wiffle ball bat incident.
Kudos: 3





	The Incident

I ran out into the front yard, dragging Wellington behind me. We were spending the weekend at our cousin Tony's house and Wellington and I were going to join the annual Saturday evening Wiffle ball game in Tony's front yard. His house was the last one on the street and was at the very edge of town so his yard was huge and had lots of space to run around in. I was making my twin brother play with me and some of the other kids from the neighborhood. Even though we're identical twins, Wellington and I are not the same in the personality department. He has always been the more serious type that liked to stay inside and do boring things like read books without pictures. I have always been the more playful or goofy one that eats all the licorice. My mom used to say "we balanced each other out, just like twins are supposed to do."  
It was a big turn out that night, almost every kid on the block was ready to play and that got me so excited. Tony and I were team captains so we quickly picked out teammates. I made sure to choose my brother first, so I knew we were on the same team. I could help him out if he needed me to. Be his right-hand man. After the teams were made, Tony and I flipped a coin to see who would be first up to bat. (Now is the time that I would like to say, in the event of choosing heads or tails, always pick heads. Heads always win...I've learned this the hard way. - Wooton)  
Anywho, Tony's team ended up being first to bat. "Hey, Wellington," I said," you can stand by me."  
"Wooton, I don't want to do this." He said as we walked out to the bases.  
"Oh sure, you do! Come on it'll be fun!" I insisted. I mean, it's a Wiffle ball! How couldn't you have fun?  
"I don't know what I'm doing!"  
"It's easy, Wellington! Just do what I do and you'll be fine."  
"Wooton-"  
"Ooo! I call being pitcher!" I interrupted him as I retrieved the ball. We were almost finished with the game and I was having a blast with all the other kids. We were laughing, having fun, and I had two home runs and our team was winning by five! I really enjoyed talking to and getting to know all the other kids that night. This one kid, Lizzie, told me about her Buzz Lightyear lunch box and I thought it was just the coolest thing ever!! Wellington, on the other hand, really wasn't having that much fun. He never could catch any of the balls that were hit in his direction or make it any farther than first base. When we were lining back up for the final time to bat, I had Wellington go in front of me so I could help him bat. It was my goal for Wellington to score at least once that night. Maybe that would cheer him up since he wasn't in the happiest of moods at the moment.  
Before he went up to hit, I told him, "Swing hard and all the way through. You'll hit the ball no questions asked and score a point!"  
"Wooton, really, you don't have to tell me this. Let me just strike out so I can go back inside," Wellington brushed me off, "We all saw this coming."  
I felt kind of bad for my bro. I wanted him to have some fun but he was actually kind of miserable.  
"No, no, no Wellington. You listen to me. You're gonna get that point. Just do as I tell you. Capiche?"  
"Whatever."He rolled his eyes at me. Wellington went up to bat and I held my breath hoping he would listen to me. The pitcher threw two balls and both of them were strikes.  
'Come on buddy. You got this."Time slowed as I watched the pitcher throw the third ball and Wellington swing back and hit the ball. But not only did the bat hit the ball with such a force, but it hit me!! RIGHT IN THE NOSE! I was standing right behind him and when he threw the bat back to start running to the base the bat hit me smack in the nose and I fell over on my butt. Obviously once I fell over and my nose was bleeding everyone stopped what they were doing. Wellington saw me and ran over.  
"Wooton!? Wooton, are you ok?!"  
My head and nose really hurt but I didn't want Wellington to feel bad or freak out. "Oh, you know. I'm-I'm-I'm just...in pain." Tony ran inside and got his mom who in return brought me to the emergency room because she thought I had a concussion. Long story short I didn't have a concussion but my nose was really broken. They called up my mom and I ended up having to get surgery on my nose. The surgery itself wasn't fun but afterward, the nurse gave me a teddy bear that I named &Snookie since that's what mom would always call me. And apparently during surgery Tony's mom took Wellington to the store and he bought me some licorice because he felt so bad for what had happened. I mean don't get me wrong, I will take licorice at any time any day but I didn't want Wellington to be upset.  
But yeah, while I rested after surgery, us two and Tony sat around, ate licorice, and Wellington even read me a comic book. (I knew he was really in a sympathetic mood when he did that *snort*- Wooton) Needless to say, I never did get Wellington to play Wiffle ball with me again and the bat definitely backfired on us. But hey, at least it makes a great story to tell right?


End file.
